


Проприоцепция

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Coach/Player Relationship, Complete, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Freshman Rey, Monthly Prompt, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Straight up rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Two Shot, Unsafe Sex, Volleyball Coach Kylo, alternate univers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Увы, с переходом в старшую школу предстояло выбирать внеклассные занятия, но из них остался только волейбол. Рей и ее тренер сразу невзлюбили друг друга.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proprioception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128153) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

В самый первый день, ознаменовавший начало старшей школы, Рей споткнулась на лестнице.

Начало не задалось в самом буквальном смысле: она ободрала колени, а проходившие мимо парни и девушки пялились и хихикали — кто-то вообще ее фоткал! А ведь Рей надеялась слиться с толпой — большой корпус старшей школы смотрелся солидно. Но теперь ее до конца жизни запомнят как девчонку, которая распласталась на ступеньках перед главным входом! Будет неудивительно, если это событие включат в выпускной альбом!

Опозоренная, Рей кое-как встала и поспешила к дверям, чуть не грохнувшись снова по дороге.

Здание располагалось отдельно от корпусов средней и младшей школ — было больше, шумливее, а в его коридорах висел устойчивый запах дешевых духов и одеколона. Рей держалась стены, следуя пути, который учила по пятницам, перед тем, как пойти домой: она любила подготовиться, а не ломиться наобум. 

Держась в сторонке, Рей ковыляла вперед, стараясь избегать сверстников, которые почему-то неплохо вымахали за год, в отличие от нее. С кровоточащими коленями ей хотелось быть особенно незаметной.

Она заранее выучила расписание и даже нашла классы, где предстояло заниматься, — знала имена учителей. Все наладится! Всей разницы-то — шкафчик и перемены!

Шкафчик Рей, как у большинства старших первогодок, находился в самом конце первого этажа. Ей попалась пара знакомых с прошлого года лиц, но Роуз — лучшая подруга — теперь училась в частной школе, так что Рей ушла в заплыв одна.

Она смущенно взялась за лямки рюкзака, когда рядом со шкафчиком По Дэмерона обнаружила свой шкафчик. Все потому, что кто-то прислонялся к нему, беседуя с уже упомянутым По! Этот кто-то был высоким, носил спортивные штаны и всем своим видом сильно смахивал на учителя. Точнее, тренера. На ногах у него были кроссовки.

— Мэлани подыщет вам репетитора по математике, — произнес незнакомец глубоким голосом. Он стоял спиной к Рей. — Если не подтянете свои баллы, Дэмерон, то не сможете участвовать в играх.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — По вытащил из шкафчика учебник. Он числился в выпускном классе, но частенько тусовался с Финном, еще одним старым приятелем, который перешел в другую школу.

Высокий мужчина продолжил говорить, а Рей сверилась со своими пластиковыми часами в звездочках и прикусила губу. Она опаздывала на урок.

— Эм-м, — кашлянула Рей. — Прошу прощения.

Но собеседники не обратили на нее ни малейшего внимания, и тогда она осмелилась чуть повысить голос:

— Прошу прощения, но это мой шкафчик.

Взгляд По скользнул по ней, но тут же вновь вернулся к учителю. Тот медленно повернулся со сложенными на груди руками: бледный, недоброго вида мужчина. Вообще он здорово напоминал бейсболиста. Еще и вырядился во все черное, делающее его еще более бледным и жутким.

Рей беспомощно ткнула пальцем в шкафчик:

— Простите, но я опаздываю в класс. Вы не возражаете, сэр?

По фыркнул, а учитель… нет, в его взгляде не читалось злости, но он был каким-то пустым, скучающим, словно его обладатель не мог понять, с какой стати кто-то вздумал побеспокоить его. Рей почувствовала, как краснеют щеки. Боже. Не поспоришь — сегодня точно худший день в ее жизни.

Мимо, скрипя подошвами, прошагали люди. Равнодушный взгляд учителя опустился к ее коленям, с порицанием вернулся к ее лицу, а через секунду учитель возвел глаза к потолку.

— Похоже, я встал на пути Грэйс[1], — возвестил он, снова переключая внимание на По, — так что поговорим позже.

Грейс? Рей нахмурилась, глядя, как он, оторвавшись от шкафчика, сделал саркастический приглашающий жест и отчалил дальше по коридору. Эй, ее звали не _Грейс_!..

Когда она положила на пол рюкзак, По с ухмылкой захлопнул свой шкафчик.

— Тот еще говнюк, — насмешливо посочувствовал он и удалился.

Ничего смешного, подумала Рей, выуживая из кармана бумажку с кодом замка своего шкафчика. Этот мужчина — учитель, вообще-то. Ему следует быть немного добрее.

***

Остаток дня прошел на удивление гладко. Рей нашла нужные кабинеты без каких-либо затруднений и во время математики сбегала в туалет, чтобы смыть грязь с колен. Да и о ее шкафчик никто больше не опирался, когда она заглянула туда поменять учебники. А что? Она не хотела, чтобы ее причислили к фрикам, таскающим с собой весь список книг!

Ее целью было не привлекать внимания — просто продержаться до выпускного.

К несчастью, к списку предметов прилагались внеклассные занятия, вроде кружка искусств или математики, — предстояло выбирать, и выбор был невелик. По пути домой из школы Рей просматривала список, выданный куратором, и с ужасом осознавала, что почти все кружки заполнены. О нет… Даже в шахматном нет мест… И в литературном?! Как такое возможно?

Она застыла на углу у своего дома, кусая мигом пересохшие губы. Варианта оставалось два: волейбол или баскетбол — и уж в баскетболе ей точно делать нечего.

— Черт, — пробормотала она. Покачав головой, Рей со стоном откинула ее назад. — Ну что за день!..

***

Заниматься спортом, к которому не лежит душа, — так себе идея, но Рей рассчитывала большую часть игр прокуковать на скамейке запасных. Естественно, на следующий день она записалась на волейбол, и куратор, кажется, очень обрадовался ее решению, заметив, что волейбол — это весело. Отсидеться на задней парте в литературном кружке — вот что было бы весело…

Тревога не покидала Рей весь день. Вдруг все будут смеяться над ней? Что делать, если ее исключат? Сможет ли она позволить себе форму? Как будет добираться на игры? У школы есть автобус, чтобы развозить всех? Ужас. Просто кошмар!

По дороге в спортзал на первую тренировку Рей списалась с Роуз. Та уже обзавелась новыми приятелями, с которыми собиралась потусоваться на выходных, что было круто, но Рей ощутила неприятный укол ревности. Она тут жалась к стенкам, лишь бы не высовываться, а Роуз распрекрасно устроилась!

К глазам невольно подступили слезы, но Рей быстро смахнула их. Вот еще. Все у нее будет отлично.

По скрипу кроссовок и глухим ударам мяча Рей поняла, что добралась до спортзала. Она тихонько вошла и двинулась вдоль красных трибун к большой группе девушек — почти все гоняли мяч, но некоторые беззастенчиво болтали, отлынивая от тренировки. На всех девушках была спортивная форма, волосы — убраны под повязки, чтобы не мешались, и Рей мгновенно похолодела. Ой-ой.

Над залом разнесся свисток.

— Молли, Шэнон! Не пора обратить внимание на занятие?

При звуке этого голоса Рей пронзил страх. О нет, нет…

— Мистер Соло, у нас тут новенькая!

Рей вздрогнула, когда все взгляды в спортзале обратились к ней, совершенно неподготовленной и сжавшейся от такого внимания. Круто. Настоящий подарок.

Тем временем все быстро отвели взгляды, как только на трибуне раздались чьи-то гулкие спускающиеся шаги. Девушка, которая первой заметила Рей, опустила руку и отвернулась, перешептываясь с кем-то, а через миг тот самый грубиян, учитель физкультуры, оказался в поле зрения Рей, и она попятилась.

Мужчина пребывал в крайнем раздражении — такой высоченный и бледный, но сегодня с нелепым хвостом. Он вскинул брови, когда она округлила глаза, и Рей попыталась пролепетать что-то в ответ — хоть что-нибудь. Как, он тренировал волейболисток? Почему же он разговаривал с По? Или за мужской волейбол отвечал тоже?

— Мэлани сказала, что ты будешь здесь, — произнес он. Взгляд темных глаз стал особенно цепким. — Что придешь вовремя и будешь готова к тренировке.

У Рей вырвался нервный смешок.

— Прошу прощения? Я не думала, что волейбол такое важное дело.

Кто-то из девочек фыркнул, а остальные начали перешептываться. Учитель — мистер Соло — вздернул брови так, что они грозили вот-вот слиться с его густой черной шевелюрой. На нем был разномастный спортивный костюм — из тех, которые обычно носят учителя физкультуры. Интересно, никто не говорил ему, что в черном он похож на бледную смерть?

— Думаю, когда ты разомнешься, полируя джинсами пол, то разминка немного прояснит для тебя этот вопрос, Грэйс. — Он щелкнул пальцами и махнул рукой. — Начинай.

Рей _собралась_ протестовать, но слова застряли у нее в горле. Тренер нависал над ней, и взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего, поэтому она лишь промямлила что-то невнятное и начала делать то, что он велел.

Ее звали не _Грейс_!

***

Волейбольные тренировки проходили дважды в неделю, по вторникам и четвергам, и для Рей это дни превратились в худшие дни недели.

Перед второй тренировкой мистер Соло швырнул ей сумку, набитую майками школьной команды, когда она проходила мимо его кабинета в раздевалку. Рей глянула на опустевший дверной проем и наклонилась, чтобы подобрать разлетевшуюся по полу одежду, — пожалуй, именно в тот миг, она осознала, что тренер ей бесповоротно не нравится. Да и девчонки из команды его недолюбливали. Он был злобным.

К третьей неделе ситуация не улучшилась, и Рей почти уверилась, что волейбол — не для нее. Подруги по команде были дружелюбными, всегда старались помочь, но при малейшем нарушении порядка мистер Соло незамедлительно давал свисток, и девушки разлетались в стороны.

Как всегда, он стоял у скамейки запасных, скрестив могучие руки на груди, вечно в черных или серо-красных кроссовках, зажав в губах свисток. Он принимал это дерьмо слишком близко к сердцу!

Кайдел, та самая девушка, которая указала на Рей на первой тренировке, вела себя особенно располагающе и терпеливо. Тайком она постоянно пыталась дать Рей совет, если мистер Соло отворачивался или шла разминка перед игрой.

— Я могу помочь найти шорты получше, — предложила Кайдел, покосившись на баскетбольные боксеры Рей, которые мешковато висели. — В «Мэйси» их продают примерно по баксу за пару. Базин могла бы нас подвезти… А потом все вместе посидим за пиццей?

Ее дружелюбие настораживало. Рей пожала плечами — в душу закрались подозрения, но все-таки хотелось надеяться, что и для нее найдется компания, что и ей удастся завести друзей. Кайдел помахала Базин — Базин была хорошенькой девушкой. Болтали, что она собирается на танцы с выпускником.

— Рей говорит, что в пятницу едет на шоппинг, — объявила Кайдел. — Ты подвезешь нас?

Базин подбоченилась и кивнула, тряхнув волосами, собранными в высокий хвост… Как только у девчонок получается сделать такую прическу?

— Без проблем. Или заставлю маму нас подкинуть, — с ухмылкой закатила глаза Базин. — Не хочу, чтобы меня снова поймали без прав.

Девушки засмеялись, и Рей тоже присоединилась к ним — с неловкостью. Ну да. Базин на вид лет шестнадцать-семнадцать — у нее пока не могло быть прав. А еще — у Рей совершенно не было денег.

— Эм-м… Наверное, я куплю только шорты, — смущенно начала она. — С деньгами в последнее время туговато.

Базин засмеялась, как и Кайдел, а у Рей вспыхнули щеки. Ну вот. Она что, по умолчанию должна быть богатой?

— Я захвачу мамину кредитку, — отмахнулась Базин, все еще улыбаясь. — Это не проблема.

Внезапно мистер Соло дунул в свисток. Рей сжалась и заметила, как Базин закатила глаза, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

— Какой же он надоедливый, — пробормотала Кайдел, но с улыбкой позвала ее к себе. — Пошли, попрактикуешься с нами, Рей. Я покажу, как вбивать кол, — хотя в нашем типе волейбола так делать не полагается, но все равно.

Базин и Кайдел потратили несколько минут, показывая, как они взмывают в воздух для подачи, успевая передать мяч, по меньшей мере, полдюжину раз. С виду это казалось невероятно сложно, но Рей подбросила мяч и попробовала повторить их движение. И ее тут же застиг очередной свисток мистера Соло.

Разминка прервалась. На этот раз свист показался Рей особенно громким, и ее передернуло, едва она взглянула на тренера.

Со свистком во рту и сложенными на груди руками, он указал пальцем прямо на нее — медленно, многозначительно поворачивая запястье, жестом подзывая ее к себе. Ой-ей. Это плохой знак.

Базин громко фыркнула.

— Мистер Соло, мы _все_ …

— Мисс Ниима, — не дав Базин договорить, отчеканил он холодным, немного пугающим голосом. — До конца тренировки можете посидеть со мной, если вы не способны следовать правилам.

Это было абсолютно _несправедливо_ , но Рей не желала подставлять новых подруг. Они обе виновато улыбнулись ей, когда она поспешила сквозь притихших девушек к секции трибун, где обосновался мистер Соло. Не удостоив ее взглядом, он показал пальцем на скамью, и Рей, сжав зубы, покорно села.

Тренировка продолжилась. Все в порядке. Ей все равно хотелось отдохнуть. Правда ведь?

Рей рискнула глянуть на тренера из-под ресниц. Он следил за игрой с тем же непримиримым, раздраженным видом, что и всегда. Должно быть, дело в том, что он стар. Ему, похоже, уже лет тридцать. На указательном пальце у него виднелась бледная полоска от кольца, но Рей слышала, что он разведен. Неудивительно.

— Готовься остаться в пятницу после занятий.

Он по-прежнему не смотрел на нее. Рей нахмурилась.

— Но я обещала погулять с…

— Печально. Теперь ты обязана отработать наказание после уроков, — мистер Соло потер переносицу. — Поможешь мне подготовиться к лекции по охране здоровья для младших классов.

— Это несправедливо.

Брови мистера Соло поползли вверх, и он неторопливо повернулся к Рей. Скрип кроссовок, крики игроков, звуки мяча, отскакивающего от пола и стен, смешались воедино, пока она силилась не отвести глаза, но не смогла — сникла под его пронизывающим темным взглядом.

— …Хорошо, — прошептала она.

Он контролировал ее взглядом до самой последней секунды, затем вернулся к наблюдению за командой.

Какой же все-таки говнюк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Грейс – непереводимая игра слов, от английского Grace (изящество, грация).


	2. Chapter 2

Пятница подкралась незаметно, и Рей с неохотой поплелась в школу.

Хорошей новостью было то, что теперь Кайдел с Базин считали ее крутой, — ведь она не перевела на них стрелки за инцидент на тренировке. Подружки обменялись с ней номерами и переписывались неделю напролет, Рей даже сидела с ними за одним столиком на ланче. Обзавестись друзьями было приятно.

Кайдел и Базин пообещали обязательно подхватить ее на шоппинг утром в субботу, чтобы наказание не казалось таким тоскливым. Они обнялись с ней на прощание, и Рей побрела по опустевшим коридорам на встречу с мистером Соло. Говнюк, чтоб его.

Оставаться после уроков казалось странно. Рей было не по себе. Она не числилась среди тех, кому назначали наказания, и задерживалась после занятий, только чтобы помочь учителям, которые нравились ей в младшей школе. Это была хорошая отмазка, чтобы не возвращаться домой, к приемному отцу.

В нынешние времена это потеряло всякий смысл. Ункара все равно никогда не бывало дома.

Рей заглянула в пустой спортзал и побрела дальше, к кабинету мистера Соло за углом. Она миновала несколько дверей других тренеров и учителей физкультуры, но только из последней в коридор лился свет. Было слышно, как громко щелкает клавиатура.

Сложив руки на груди, Рей подошла ближе. Увидела, что он сидит за компьютером, и замерла, ожидая, пока ее заметят. Она честно явилась отработать наказание, каким бы дурацким и несправедливым оно ни было.

Мистер Соло нарядился в свои типичные шмотки: черное с черным, и сегодня на его шее красовалась золотая цепь. Он покосился на Рей и поманил ее пальцем, щелкая по клавиатуре, пока она мелкими шажками заходила в кабинет. Его волосы были скручены в небрежный пучок, а воротник поднят. Ну и отстой.

— У меня в подсобке куча дерьма, — бросил он. — Его надо установить в спортзале.

— Окей.

Мистер Соло встал, доставая из ящика стола связку ключей. Сам стол был завален бумагами, а ящичек для корреспонденции набит битком. Еще там стояла рамка с фотографией черного лабрадора, высунувшего язык, но из личного больше ничего.

— Мне нравится ваш пес, — попыталась завязать разговор Рей, когда тренер выпроводил ее в коридор. — Сколько ему лет?

— Ей восемь, — гремя ключами, он запирал кабинет. — У тебя есть собака, Грэйс?

— У моего приемного отца аллергия, — она поджала губы. — И меня зовут Рей.

Мистер Соло снисходительно взглянул на нее и криво улыбнулся. Затем указал на ее ноги, и Рей в замешательстве опустила взгляд.

— Твои ободранные коленки говорят мне, что твое имя Грэйс.

Он подбросил на ладони ключи, покачал головой и с ухмылкой отвернулся, направившись дальше по коридору. Рей возмущенно запыхтела, но послушно засеменила следом. Мудила. Грэйс! Лишь бы сделать из нее посмешище. Мистер Обходительность.

Они прошли мимо раздевалок и продолжили путь к закрытому тренажерному залу, где стояли самые дорогие тренажеры. Туда вел темный жуткий коридор, и мистер Соло с минуту возился с ключами, прежде чем отпереть дверь напротив зала.

Он оставил ее открытой и включил свет. Подсобка была не слишком просторной, заставленной всевозможными вещами: от цветастых самокатов младшей школы до голубых матов и коробок с разномастными майками для игры. Просто рог изобилия старого хлама, слегка отдающий плесенью.

Мистер Соло позволил двери захлопнуться за Рей, и она подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Он обошел ее, направляясь к возвышающимся в потемках полкам, уставленным невесть чем.

— Рассортируй эти брошюры, — велел мистер Соло, бросая на пол коробку, набитую пыльными буклетами. — Я расставлю всю тяжелую хрень. На каждого надо выдать один по ЗППП, один по беременностям и один про безопасный секс.

Фу, ну и гадости! Рей скованно кивнула и устроилась на голубом мате, пока мистер Соло продолжал возиться у полок. Вскоре к первой коробке добавилась еще одна.

Пока Рей работала над заданием, он беспрерывно что-то делал. Сначала перетащил в зал проектор и большой экран, потом ушел надолго, а она продолжала раскладывать пачки брошюр. На самом деле наказание выглядело не слишком ужасным. Она переписывалась с Роуз и новыми подругами, филонила в общем-то, потому что не особо спешила закругляться с поручением. Взяв тайм-аут, Рей полистала брошюры и обнаружила, что все они безнадежно устарели, а их содержание вгоняло в дрожь. Наверное, удивляться не стоило.

Проглядывая буклет про беременность, она скривила нос от описания родов. Впрочем, эту книжонку писали, чтобы пугать народ, и на нее это действовало. Такого ей точно не надо, спасибо.

Дверь заскрипела — Рей тут же захлопнула брошюру, возобновляя свой бесплатный труд, когда мистер Соло вошел в комнату. Он закрыл за собой дверь и повернул замок — этот звук заставил Рей остановиться.

— Уже закончила? — поинтересовался тренер.

Она помотала головой.

— Нет, простите. Сколько там человек? Может, этого хватит?

Мистер Соло медленно подошел и опустился на мат рядом с ней. Он сидел как-то некомфортно близко, отчего Рей искоса поглядела на него.

— Доделай все, — распорядился он. — Избавит меня от хлопот в будущем.

— О. Ну ладно, — она замялась. — А они не устарели? Тут только про гетеро цис людей, и все на картинках белые. Как-то не очень инклюзивно.

Мистер Соло рассмеялся. Подтащил коробку ближе и взял брошюру о беременности.

— Нам раздавали их, когда я учился в старшей школе, — он перевернул несколько страниц и бросил брошюру обратно в коробку. — Тринадцать или около того лет назад. Не думаю, что школа раскошелится на новые, но ты вольна поскулить об этом в тамблере, Грэйс.

— Ха-ха. Очень смешно.

Мистер Соло одарил ее кривой ухмылкой — ему было присуще то особое обаяние, свойственное всяким накачанным придуркам, — и Рей вернулась к заданию. Круто, что. Она будет сидеть после уроков, пока не помрет.

Они немного помолчали, занятые разбором брошюр.

— У тебя есть сестры?

Рей удивленно подняла голову. Он не отрывался от работы и не смотрел на нее.

— Нет… — отозвалась она.

— Ох, ну-у, — пожал плечами мистер Соло. — Надеялся, что у тебя есть старшенькая.

— Почему?

— Праздное любопытство.

По спине Рей прошлись мурашки. О чем он говорил? Что это значит? Он… Как будто пытался намекнуть на что-то.

Она взяла брошюру о ЗППП.

— Я живу с приемным отцом. Его не волнует, где я.

Мистер Соло поднял брови и посмотрел на нее. Она пожала плечами — подумаешь. У нее никогда не было приемной семьи, которая бы заботилась о ней.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — сказал мистер Соло.

— Ничего. Скоро мне будет восемнадцать, и я планирую съехать отсюда поскорее.

Он кивнул, собрал в стопку несколько брошюр и кинул их в кучу.

— Что ж, если будешь неподалеку, заглядывай к нам с Кирой. Она любит женщин.

Рей застыла с брошюрой в руке. Холодок пробежал по затылку. Заглядывать к нему? Когда ей исполнится восемнадцать? Зачем? Что он имеет в виду? Он что, флиртует с ней? Да нет же, он на дух ее не переносит, а она его!

Сердце Рей громко стучало — пальцы дрожали, когда она потянулась в коробку за новыми брошюрами. Окей. Все как-то странно.

Мистер Соло казался совершенно спокойным. Он протянул руку одновременно с ней, задев ее пальцами, вроде бы ненароком, и она постаралась не придавать этому значения. У него были шершавые пальцы. Достав брошюры, мистер Соло сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Тебе все это не нужно, — сказал он. — Правда ведь?

Рей помотала головой. Ее бросило в жар.

— Базин и Кайдел относятся к тому типу девочек, кому стоит беспокоиться о подобных неприятностях. Тебе следует быть внимательней с ними — если не хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь сопляк разрушил твою жизнь в семнадцать.

— Мне шестнадцать, — на автомате поправила Рей тихим голосом.

— Да-да. Старшая школа, — вздохнул мистер Соло и уставился на ее ноги, медленно поднимаясь взглядом по ним, пока не встретился с ее глазами. — Легко забыть, что тебе шестнадцать.

Она смотрела на него, смущенная и взволнованная, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке под его темным проницательным взглядом. Что? О чем он… Что имел в виду? Что говорил? Должно быть, она что-то неправильно поняла — у нее не было опыта общения с парнями, а мистер Соло был _мужчиной_. Взрослым мужчиной.

Мистер Соло провел языком по внутренней поверхности щеки. Он не отводил взгляда, и в животе Рей неприятно сжалось.

— Почему бы мне не свозить тебя на ужин, когда мы закончим здесь? Раз уж я потратил твой пятничный вечер.

— Свозить… — В ее ушах зазвенело. — Свозить… н-на…

Он улыбнулся, но не так, как обычно. Его рука соскользнула с коробки брошюр и опустилась на ее бедро, кончиками пальцев залезая на внутреннюю сторону, и Рей неловко заерзала от непривычно интимного прикосновения.

— Мы можем поехать, куда захочешь, — протянул он. И сжал ее слегка. — Или я могу приготовить для тебя кое-что особенное у меня дома.

Рей отдернула ногу, мотая головой. Нет. Нет, нет! Теперь то, чего он хочет, было более чем очевидно.

— Мне пора домой, — пробормотала она.

— Вот как? — мистер Соло нахмурился, наклоняя голову. — И ты не хочешь познакомиться с моей собакой? Мне кажется, ты ей очень понравишься.

Рей продолжала качать головой — в горле пересохло, колени тряслись. К ней подбирался ужас. От его смеси с волнением поднялась тошнота — школьный тренер подкатывал к ней, и ей льстило внимание, но казалось жутким реагировать на это по-настоящему. Он был крупным, грубым и пах дорогим одеколоном — невероятно далекий от нее. Нечто чужеродное.

Вдруг мистер Соло схватил ее за запястье. И когда он потянул ее к себе, Рей оцепенела на миг, круглыми глазами глядя, как он улыбается.

— Не хочешь подумать еще немножко? — промурлыкал он. — Я отвезу тебя на вкусный ужин, потом мы поедем ко мне… сделаем это в моей большой мягкой кровати. — Он дернул резче, и Рей всхлипнула. — А утром я принесу тебе завтрак в постель, солнышко. Разве это не заманчиво?

Она влепила ему пощечину, потому что не могла высвободить руку из его железной хватки, сколько бы ни пыталась. Мистер Соло только закатил глаза и покачал головой, а следом пинком отбросил коробку с брошюрами в сторону.

Он был сильным — и без труда потащил Рей за собой, не обращая внимания на то, как она брыкалась. Словно тряпичную куклу, ее швырнуло спиной на мат, и Рей сумела лишь жалким образом всхлипнуть, когда тренер вклинился между ее колен, — могучие плечи заслонили тусклый свет. Мистер Соло разгладил ее волосы, отводя их с лица широкой ладонью, и опустился на нее всем своим весом. Рей не могла и шевельнуться.

— Думал я тут на днях… — мистер Соло отшвырнул прочь ее руку, с силой прижав ее к мату. Его другая рука оставалась где-то внизу, а губы шептали у ее уха: — Поскольку ты — все, о чем я могу думать, когда дрочу. Я думал о том, как _сексуально_ ты будешь смотреться с маленьким круглым животиком. Прямо между этих косточек, которыми постоянно дразнишь меня.

На глаза Рей навернулись слезы. Она затрясла головой, слишком напуганная, чтобы сказать «нет». Мистер Соло поцеловал прядку ее волос, и его рука переместилась к ее джинсам.

— Нет? — испытующе прошептал он и потерся о ее висок, заставив Рей вздрогнуть. — Я думаю, ты изменишь свое мнение.

Мистер Соло действовал так быстро, что Рей не успевала ни на что реагировать, — и был тяжелым, таким тяжелым, что она еле дышала. Все было без толку — он не замечал ни ее трепыханий, ни слабых толчков в ребра. И когда он сдернул ее джинсы, она почувствовала его голые бедра. Теплое прикосновение кожи к коже.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела член? — прошептал ей на ухо мистер Соло. Рей деревянно помотала головой, дрожа мелкой дрожью, и он издал хриплый стон: — Черт. Это так заводит.

Он сплюнул в руку. Глаза Рей широко распахнулись — она дернулась, почувствовав, как мистер Соло погладил ее между ног влажными пальцами, после чего непринужденно запихнул в нее один, а потом и второй. Утихомиривая шепотом ее захлебывающийся плач, он плавно подвигал ими немного.

И убрал руку, чтобы снова плюнуть в ладонь. Рей напряглась, но на этот раз он прикоснулся не к ней — она услышала, как его ладонь влажно скользит, смазывая что-то, после чего нечто большое уперлось в нее.

— Н-нет… нет… — в панике она затрясла головой, пытаясь увильнуть. — Пожалуйста…

— Тише. Тебе понравится.

Оно было огромным, горячим и твердым. Рей судорожно втянула воздух, но он продолжил давить, словно вознамерившись ее разорвать.

— Хватит!.. — выдохнула она, цепляясь за грудь мистера Соло, но он был тяжелый, такой тяжелый. — Хватит… Прекрати!

Мистер Соло поцеловал ее в подбородок, прихватывая кожу зубами. Его низкий и хриплый голос заполонил собой все вокруг:

— Теперь ты моя, маленькая сучка.

Рей стиснула зубы, пробуя вывернуться, но это не помогло. Мистер Соло прижимал ее к мату, мало-помалу с хрипами протискиваясь в ее тело. Давление было таким, что казалось, ее вот-вот разорвет надвое, но он не останавливался, а она каким-то чудом держалась, почти не чувствуя слез, катящихся по щекам. И испуганно сопела.

Мистер Соло не особо осторожничал. Его бедра прижались к ней вплотную, и Рей рассеянно осознала, что он полностью внутри нее.

Он коснулся ее щеки, а потом взял за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Рей отдернула голову — она никогда ни с кем не целовалась! — но он потянулся следом, просовывая язык ей в рот.

Мистер Соло прикусил ей нижнюю губу, ласково зашептал и вновь прижался к ее губам. Во рту у него было мокро.

— Вот так. Вот так. Выгни немного спинку, солнышко… Хочу почувствовать тебя поглубже. — Рей только качала головой, горестно шмыгая носом. Ощутив, как мистер Соло снова целует ее, она крепко зажмурилась. — До чего тебе пойдет маленький круглый животик, — проворковал он. Его бедра бились об нее, дыхание участилось. — Будь хорошей девочкой, Рей.

Она захныкала:

— Пожалуйста… помедленнее… пожалуйста, помедленнее…

Мистер Соло зарылся лицом в ее шею, жестче втрахивая ее в холодный спортивный мат. Соприкосновение тел вызывало противные влажные звуки, которые смешивались со слабеющими протестами Рей и его собственными хрипами, будоражащими кожу. Он куснул ее и застонал — его плоть сильно задергалась внутри.

— Вся моя!.. — гортанно выдохнул он. — Сейчас я наполню тебя, детка… обрюхачу тебя, — его огромная туша содрогнулась. — Черт! Черт, я сейчас…

В следующий миг он жестко вогнал ей со всего маху — Рей чувствовала, как мощно пульсирует его член. Мистер Соло тяжело дышал ей в шею, подаваясь бедрами, и вдруг ее начало наполнять что-то вязкое и горячее. Он кончал в нее, будто она была пустым сосудом, предназначенным только для этого.

А потом все кончилось — так же внезапно, как началось. Рей охватывал озноб, она дрожала, чувствуя боль между ног и губы мистера Соло на шее. Он придвинулся к ней, не покидая ее тела, и уютно пристроил голову в изгибе ее шеи. Над ухом раздался неровный удовлетворенный вздох, и Рей почувствовала, как его сперма сочится из нее.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил мистер Соло. Он провел ртом по ее горлу, и у нее задрожали губы. — Не переживай. Я сделаю тебе приятно, как только мы доберемся до моей постели.

Рей смотрела за его плечо, в потолок, и ничего не ответила.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Proprioception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128153/chapters/63562093) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
